theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Ronalds Unleashed: The Movie
Soviet Ronalds Unleashed: The Movie is a swell production based on the hit TV series from the RMDH Channel. It focuses on Ronald McDonald and his group as they rescue Princess Celestia and Ronald McDonald Hell from Colonel Sanders. The film recived swell reviews and box office results. A sequel has been released. Plot One day, Ronald McDonald gets ready for the day and gets his group, the Soviet Ronalds, to prep up Ronald McDonald Hell for the arrival of Princess Celestia, who is coming to visit for the weekend. King Dedede and Pinkie Pie decorate RMDH, Wario and Donkey Kong provide the food (all while trying not to eat it), Grimace plans swell activities for everyone, and Twilight Sparkle keeps everything in order. Ronald is pleased with the work being done, but Sweetie Belle asks him if the place is safe for the Princess' arrival. Ronald assures her that it's perfectly okay, but a KFC menace is lurking nearby... Meinwhile, Celestia is near the entrance to RMDH, but before she can get to it, Colonel Sanders comes and kidnaps her! Back in RMDH, Ronald checks the clock and starts to worry, since Celestia was suppose to be here. He soon gets a transmission from the Colonel, saying that he has captured the Princess, and will not let her go until Ronald and his group surrender RMDH. The clown knows better than to trust the Colonel, so he assembles a team that consists of Dedede, Wario, Grimace, and Twilight to rescue the Princess, and puts DK in charge of things in RMDH until he gets back. Sweetie Belle wants to come, but Ronald wont let her because she is too young and the quest will be very dangerous. Soon, Ronald and gang ride Knifehead out of RMDH and go to save Celestia. Back in RMDH, while some of the other Soviet Ronald members continue to prep for the Princess' arrival or are taking guard of the place, and while DK is busy eating bananas, Sweetie Belle sneeks off to join Ronald and the others in their quest. As she leaves RMDH, she sees a strange, Kentucky Fried figure heading towards the place. She then starts to run fast to warn Ronald. Soon, Ronald and the others arrive at KFC to find Celestia. Knifehead is about to destroy the place, but can't due to the fact that he might injure the Princess doing so. Ronald and his pals enter KFC, armed at the ready, and they find the Princess held in the kitchen. Ronald asks her if she remembers what happened, and she tells him that the Colonel left in a hurry for some reason. As they start to leave KFC, Sweetie Belle arrives. Ronald, in a stern tone, asks her why she disobeyed the rule of not going. She tells him that the thinks she saw the Colonel heading to RMDH. Hearing this, Ronald, the Princess, Sweetie Belle, and the others get on Knifehead and quickly head towards RMDH. Back at RMDH, DK is still eating bananas until he sees the Colonel arrive. Panicked, he gets the remaining Soviet Ronald members to stop the Colonel, but their plans are haulted when he announces his takeover. But just then, Ronald and the others arrive to stop the Colonel from doing anymore harm. The Colonel soon attacks Ronald, but the other Soviet Ronalds gang up on the KFC mastermind. The Colonel is then tied up to a chair and placed into the Grimace Room. With the day won, the celebration of Princess Celestia's arrival can begin. She congratulates Ronald and his group for the rescue and the party, and soon, everyone has a swell time partying! After that, Ronald and Celestia share a heart-filled moment before she goes back to Equestria, and Ronald goes to watch some Ronald McDonald Insanity and Ran Ran Ruu videos with the Soviet Ronalds. The final shot of the movie shows Lyra Heartstrings in the Grimace Room taking embarrassing pictures of Colonel Sanders and posing them on the Soviet Ronalds blog. Characters *Ronald McDonald- The INSANE clown leader of the Soviet Ronalds and main protagonist. *King Dedede- The fat Texan penguin and 2nd in command Soviet Ronalds. He assists Ronald on his quest to rescue the Princess. *Grimace- A purple testicle and Ronald's best friend. Also joins Ronald on his quest. *Wario- The burger loving fatso. Also joins Ronald on his quest. *Twilight Sparkle- A unicorn pony who likes books. Also joins Ronald on his quest. *Donkey Kong- The banana loving ape. Put in charge of Ronald McDonald Hell until Ronald gets back. *Knifehead- A scary Kaiju who transports Ronald and co. to rescue the Princess. *Sweetie Belle- A young unicorn pony who is the youngest Soviet Ronalds member. She wants to join Ronald on his quest. *Shy Guy- A badass guy with a mask. Has a very minor role in the film. *Metal Mario- A metallic, drug-addicted Italian plumber. Also has a very minor role in the film. *Lyra Heartstrings- A pony who is curious about human culture. Appears in the ending. *Princess Celestia- The ruler of Equestria and Ronald's crush. She is kidnapped by the Colonel, but is saved by Ronald and his pals. *Colonel Sanders- Ronald's greatest foe and main antagonist. He kidnaps the Princess and tries to take over RMDH. Category:Movies Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Swell